LEGO Marvel Universe: The Videogame
LEGO Marvel Universe: The Videogame 'is a LEGO game, developed with TT Games. The game's release date will be anounced in November 24th, 2014. The game follow the characters from the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) fighthing against the time to stop the dark lord Thanos from retrieve the Infinity Stones and dominate the universe. This is the first game of a trilogy, baseated in the Marvel Characters. The first game is baseated in Thanos storyline, and the battle with the Avengers to defend the universe. The next game will be baseated in the comics saga ''Age of Ultron, and the third game will show more of the X-Men. This game focus is in the Avengers and the Next Avengers. For the first time in a LEGO game, players will be able to play online, in specific rooms or in the main hub (New York). In the online mode, players will control all characters unlocked in the main game, and is possible create chats, play in challenges (like Races) and unlock exclusive vehicles or characters. Too, players will able to unlock power-ups to all the characters, both in online or single player mode. The game have a original storyline, developed by 2KE Games with the collaboration from Marvel Comics. All the characters that appears in the MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) appears in the game, with the same clothes or abilities. The characters that don't appears in movies have they classic clothes. In 2016, the game will recive his Ultimate Edition, with all the DLC (Downloadable Content). Gameplay '''Characters In LEGO Marvel Universe, the players will be able to control 80 characters, baseated in the main game story. Each character have an special abilitie, as well some suits with they own abilities. Too, each character have special attacks. The characters includes the Avengers, the Next Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy, excluding some other characters, like the Dark Elves or the Chitauris. Hub Like the other LEGO games created after LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes, this game features the Open-World mode. In this "hub", the player can explore different locations. In LEGO Marvel Universe, the main hub is the Triskelion, one of the few S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities spread out the world. In the Triskelion, the player can acess different areas: the Store, where is possible buy characters and upgrades for suits, moviments, vehicles and Red Bricks, the Ressearch Lab, where the player can create his own character (minifigure), the High Security Ressearch Area, where is possible create a big-figure character and the Quinjet Landing Station, which includes one Quinjet that will take the player to the Avengers Tower, in New York. The second "hub" is New York City, which includes iconic locations from the Marvel Universe, such as the Oscorp Tower, the Avengers Mansion, Sanctum Sanctorum, Baxter Building and many other locations. In a specific place from the New York map, the symbol that takes the player to the hub of Asgard can be founded. Asgard is the third and last hub, that includes several movies locations, such as the Bifrost Bridge, the Heimdall's Observatory or the Throne Room. Levels LEGO Marvel Universe brings 15 Story Mode levels, with an story. During the intervals between one mission or another, Nick Fury, that gives the game hints, can ask for you in somewhere to make a specific mission, to continue with the main story. The story system remembers LEGO The Lord of the Rings, because, in some points, the player needs to decide if he will make an New Avenger mission or an Avenger/Guardian of the Galaxy mission. Each chapter have one picture as symbol. Too, the game have the side-quest missions, that can be rewarded, after being completed, with Gold Bricks, characters or, in some special cases, Red Bricks. Characters Levels Trivia *The most of the characters have alternate costumes. But, some characters have alternate costumes and suits, that have special abilities. The costumes don't have any special abilitie, different of the suit; *There are 3 DLC levels: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., baseated in the TV show of same name, The Imperative Kang, baseated in the episode 23 from the TV animated show, ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes ''and a third level, where is possible play one level from LEGO Marvel Universe 2: Age of Ultron; *One teaser poster show Thanos apparence; *When the characters with special suits entering in the cabinets, it's possible see the Stark Industries logo, which leads us to believe that Tony Stark did the cabins. Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:Video Games